The Batman Batgirl's first child
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: With Batgirl pregnant what else can go wrong? will the baby live?


**Discailmer:**I do not own batman characters they belong to the people who made batman but the character Sara I made belong to me.

Once upon a time there was a girl named Batgirl every day she loves to swing from rope to rope she loves to fly and she loved even more then those two things she love is being with her friends Catwoman Batman Sara and Robin.

But one day Batgirl threw up in the toilet I hered it so I got dress and rush into the bathroom Batgirl was finish are you ok Batgirl? I asked Sara get my things said Batgirl.

I got Batgirls purple bag with all the thing inside I hand it over to Batgirl she said late WHAT!? Said Sara Batgirl said izz I'm late ohh ok ok ok Batgirl I know what you mean are you ok?

Sara I know I'm ok but I might be pregnant so I need to take the test first to check.

(1hour later)

So what does it say asked Batgirl it says it 100% Batgirl your right you are pregnant said Isabelle.

But Sarawhat about crime fight can I still do it? No Batgirl you can't when you're pregnant.

Why? Asked Batgirl I explain to her because you can hurt your self and/or the baby ok let Batman and Robin do it all for you and Catwoman will look after you when I am at school or daycamp ok Batgirl agree with my idea.

(At 9 month pregnancy)

At the Batman house during the months I always watch Batgirl to be sure she is ok until on July 4th and this is Batgirls 9 month of pregnancy at lunch time after 12:30 I went to Batgirls room and she had something dripping from under her skirt part of her costume.

Batgirl come here for a minute I said Batgirl came to me and I looked where the dripping was coming from I saw it was the sac of fluids but it didn't break yet I said to her I'll be right back ok Batgirl I rush to get Batman and Catwoman except Robin because he and the joker had a show to do.

All 3 of us ran to Batgirl's room and she was standing but with 15 seconds later the sac of fluids had a splash in the middle of the room so what does that mean I asked her water said Catwoman.

WHAT!? I yelled ohh no said Batgirl my water has broken and that means my baby is coming Batgirl started to groan in pain oh my…. Said Catwoman well I guess we all have to help Batgirl bring this baby in the world safely ok I had a plan Batman and Catwoman you are going to make sure this baby is safe and I hold Batgirls hand I tolled her to keep breathing.

(At the devil's rock camp)

At the devil's rock camp Sara was showing Robin and the joker around and was about to have lunch were having pizza with chinking my favorite said Robin and its also Batgirl's favorite too Sara after lunch Sara said to Robin and said its not the same without Batgirl sometimes I feel that way once in a while I need you guys to help me with my project ok so we'll help Robin tackled Sara joker stopped them just in time before someone gets hurt Sara and Robin stop fighting.

WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!? Yelled joker as he kicked Robin off Sara

Ohh sorry joker me and Sara got a little carried away so Sara what's your project about asked Robin

(At the batman house)

Batgirl was in a lot of pain ok you were in labour for 2 hours so when the next contraction comes Batgirl I need you to push ok said Catwoman.

Ok Catwoman said Sara Batgirl is also too tried to push the baby right out of her belly and through the birth canal by herself so she need some help.

Ok here comes the contraction come on Batgirl push you need to help us a little ok girl I can't said Batgirl I want robin now.

So Batman called Robins cell and he yelled WHAT!? Batgirl is having a baby!? I'm on my way once Robin got to Batgirl he said Batgirl? Robin! Said Batgirl in pain he took hold of Batgirl's other hand ok here comes the next contraction said Catwoman push Batgirl.

As Batgirl was pushing her scream was getting louder than ever until Catwoman took another peek and said I see the head Batgirl its in the birth sac the birth sac was white it had some blood on it Sara said ok Batgirl push 1 more time and this time Batman me and Catwoman will pull it out but we won't pull it too hard.

Ok Batgirl here it comes Batgirl begin to push harder had a good grip on Robin's hand

And finally the baby was out Catwoman cut the cord off the baby and carefully rips the birth sac Catwoman was surprise it's a girl Batgirl you and Robin got a daughter.

Batgirl was happy and it was alive she begin to cry when Catwoman wrap it in a pink blanket Catwoman lend the baby to Batgirl in her arms.

What your baby's name? Asked Catwoman Batgirl think for a moment than an idea came up she let it out and said the super hero name is Catgirl her real name is Emma Barbra geryson Barbra is her middle name.

That's a good name said Catwoman just as Robin about to say something Batgirl sayed Robin do you want to hold her? Ok said Robin Batgirl lend Robin Emma very gentle and Batgirl stand up and loved her baby so much she looked at her friends and before she can say a word Emma was crying she was hungry uh Robin what's wrong? Said Batgirl as she took the baby in to her arms.

I think your daughter is hungry said Catwoman.

Ok said Batgirl I may be tried but I can still feed my baby Batgirl took off her shirt and remove her bra and flit Emma's head into her breast so Batgirl can feed her trouble said Batman heard the alarm went of and disappear.

But Catwoman and Robin stayed with Batgirl so she won't be lonely but as she was about to feed her baby Batgirl was nervous its ok Batgirl said Catwoman your baby wants some milk I'll help you Batgirl Said Catwoman Batgirl flit Emma's head again into her breast so Batgirl can feed her its ok whisper Catwoman your doing fine this isn't hard its just your first time doing it.

The end


End file.
